


throw your mercy down (and pick your weapons up)

by scribespirare



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Comedy Horror, Dark Comedy, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Graphic Violence, Hide and Seek, M/M, Marriage, Mild Transpobia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Temporary Character Death, based on a movie, black magic, just overall very bloody, ready or not au, second two relationships are side/background to the killugon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribespirare/pseuds/scribespirare
Summary: Gon tucks his knees in closer to his chest, arms circled around them."What'd you do on your wedding night, Gon?" he murmurs to himself, voice mocking. In a slightly different tone he answers, "Oh you know, sat around in a dumbwaiter all night while my new husband's family tried to kill me. The usual."





	throw your mercy down (and pick your weapons up)

**Author's Note:**

> helllloooooo hxh fandom! I haven't written anything for killugon in....five years maybe? A long ass time. and ofc I come back with...well, this fic lmao. this is gonna be out there and it's gonna be a wild ride, so strap in. that being said this first chapter is mostly just a set up, so nothing too heinous happens. yet. 
> 
> if you're not familiar with the movie Ready or Not, i _highly_ suggest you give it a watch, not b/c it's necessary for this fic (which is actually going to branch off and go an entirely different route, tho i will be using some dialogue straight from the movie) but because it's simply amazing. my shrivelled little aro heart started pounding for the main character. i'd die for her and she'd let me. anywho, if you're interested or would at least like to know the premise of the movie, [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZtYTwUxhAoI&t=28s) is a trailer. tw for blood and violence, the same kinda stuff you're gonna find in this fic.

The bedroom is old-fashioned at best and dreary and depressing at worst; thick, heavy fabrics and jewel tones that have had all the life faded from them over the years. Even the wooden edge of the vanity mirror looks bleached with age, the intricate details of the carvings lost to time.

Gon flicks his gaze away from what might have once been leaves and vines, finding his own eyes in the silvery glass. His expression is one of surprise, excitement, eyes glittering and skin flushed. He bites his lip, straightening his bow tie one more time even though it hadn’t needed fixing in the first place. His white suit is immaculate and perfectly fitted, the coat hugging his sides and then flaring lightly at his hips to imitate the train of a dress. There’s no veil but he does have a crown of flowers, baby’s breath and white roses twined intricately around a silver circlet. Their soft, pale petals contrast nicely against the natural darkness of his hair, tamed and pushed back as much as it ever can be.

All in all, he’s pretty sure he’s as perfect as he’s ever going to get.

He tries a smile and finds it fits his mouth naturally, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Mr. Gon Zoldyck.” The name sounds as natural as his smile feels so he says it a few more times, just to hear it in the open air.

“Are you practicing?” Gon turns and tries not to stare. Killua, leaned casually against the open doorway, is a vision in his black tuxedo, all crisp lines and sharp, bright blue eyes. There’s something heavy about the look he gives Gon, but he still smiles.

“Of course I am? They may be richer than God but I’m still excited to be part of your moderately fucked up family,” Gon replies, mocking the many times he’s heard Killua say similar things about them. But he smiles as he stands from the vanity and Killua steps forward to meet him halfway, Killua’s hands finding his hips and his arms going around Killua’s neck.

His fiance, soon to be husband, glances out the window to the yard below where chairs and simple, white decor have been set up. The grounds around the house are ridiculously pretty and must cost a fortune to maintain properly.

“Moderately fucked up is a bit of an understatement,” Killua mutters, tone dark. But when he turns back to Gon he’s all gentle expression again, nodding down at the people gathering below. “You should join them.”

“Your mom hates me,” Gon replies immediately. “And your dad looks like he’s dressed for a funeral. Also I think your brother’s husband might have been hitting on me?”

“Who, Hisoka?” Killua asks, raising a single white eyebrow. At Gon’s nod he rolls his eyes. “Yeah, probably. Everyone also probably thinks you’re after my money.”

Gon hums, leaning into Killua a bit more, a smile finding the corner of his mouth. “I mean…they’re right, aren’t they?”

With mock seriousness Killua nods right back. “Of course. What else would you be here for? But honestly, they’re used to three year long courtships not eight month…”

“Bonathons?”

A pause, Killua’s cheeks flushing the lightest bit. “Yes, bonathon,” he laughs. “Please use that in your vows.”

“Oh, they’re already in there, trust me.”

“If you say it enough you might convince them to finally disown me,” Killua muses. It’s supposed to be a joke but it pulls at something in Gon.

Growing up, Gon had only ever had his Aunt Mito. They hadn’t been rich by any stretch of the imagination, but they’d survived, and Gon had enjoyed his years of feral boyhood, running through the forest and making friends of the animals he encountered. He’d been restless, sure, but never unhappy.

And then Aunt Mito had died when Gon was only fifteen and taken with her the only family he’d ever known.

A decade later and he’s on the brink of gaining an entirely new family. Weird and rich and confusing, sure. But family nonetheless. And with the most amazing, wonderful man on his arm to help him along.

Now if only Killua were half as excited.

“...Hey.” The word is soft, not meant to carry past the small space between them. Killua’s pale features are rigid but concerned, belaying some inner turmoil. “We can still leave, you know.”

Gon blinks, thrown. “What?”

“Yeah, we can just…walk away. Get married in a courthouse somewhere.”

“You want to elope?” Gon asks incredulously. Of course he knows Killua’s relationship with his family is complicated. But they’re _family_.

“Yes,” Killua says, then frowns. “No? I don’t know. I’m just trying to give you an out. You know, if you want one.”

“No thank you, I’m all the way in. I don’t want an out,” Gon replies firmly, making Killua’s lips tick up in a half-smile.

“Of course you don’t. You’re too damn stubborn for your own good.” A shake of his head and Killua leans in for a quick kiss. “Alright, you ready for this?”

“Oh fuck no.”

oOo

The wedding itself is minimalist yet expensive. The only guests are Killua’s family and a few servants who filter silently among everyone with trays of champagne and hors d’oeuvres. There are lots of professional photographs to pose for, hands to shake, and boring comments about weather to endure.

Killua is one of five siblings, a middle child with two older brothers, Illumi and Milluki, a younger brother, Kalluto, and a younger sister Alluka who isn’t present but is supposed to show up that evening. Also present are Killua’s parents, Silva and Kikyo, his grandfather Zeno, and Illumi’s husband Hisoka. Out of all of them, Gon is pretty sure Hisoka and Zeno are the only two who actually like him.

The former because Gon happened to overhear Illumi mutter something about how Gon will never fit in with the family, and Hisoka threw his head back with a laugh and countered with, “Of course not, dear. He actually has a soul.” More muttering from Illumi, and a huge, slightly startling grin on Hisoka’s face. “Well I, for one, am rooting for him.”

Gon walks away before he can hear more or really figure out what that comment means.

Zeno actually approaches Gon himself, in between bouts of pictures and champagne flutes. “You look uncomfortable.” His elderly features are kind but knowing, intelligent.

Gon rubs at the back of his head, sheepish. “A little? It’s just very…”

“Intimidating?” Zeno offers, leaning an elbow against the stair banister.

Gon nods. He’d been trying not to admit that to himself, because he’s rarely intimidated by anything, always so eager so face things head on. But this huge mansion of a house, the immaculate grounds, more designer clothes and diamond jewelry than he’s ever seen in his entire life? A cold, judging family that he just wants to be accepted into? Yeah, it’s intimidating.

“Don’t let them scare you,” Zeno says, a knowing smile creeping over his mouth. “They’re all bark and no bite, brats the lot of them. You’re much better than the last man to marry into the family besides.”

“Hisoka?”

“He’s a gold digging whore,” Zeno says completely straight-faced and Gon barks a surprised laugh. “It’s true. If he can win everyone over so can you. Just keep your chin up.”

“Thank you.” The words are sincere and soft but Killua calls his name from the other end of the party before Gon has a chance to continue. He gives Zeno a nod, turning, but a warm, weathered hand claps his shoulder before he can leave.

“Gon,” Zeno says, pauses, gaze flickering over to a waiting Killua and then back. “He’s been gone for so long. Please, can you bring him back into the fold?”

It takes Gon aback for a moment but he offers a confident smile and a soft, “I’ll do what I can.”

Killua gives him an odd look when he trots up to him, brow scrunching. “He didn’t say anything weird to you, did he?”

“Not particularly,” Gon says with a shrug, and Killua’s features smooth out.

“Good. Now c’mon, they want to get a shot of us in the trees.” They share a brief kiss before submitting themselves to the directions of the latest photographer.

oOo

The little bedroom Gon had gotten ready in is much more foreboding after the sun has set and the only light that illuminates it is old and a dull orange.

Of course, Gon isn’t paying much attention to it, laughing as he pushes Killua towards the bed, their lips finding each other again and again.

Gon pulls back for a second, all warm and fluttery and smiling. “Did we just get married?” he murmurs, and Killua grins right back.

“I think we did?” He holds up his left hand, glancing at the ring there like he’s surprised to see it. “Holy shit. I think we’re married, babe.”

“Woah, that’s crazy,” Gon laughs, breathless with it. Then he’s pushing Killua towards the bed again, overeager as he starts to pull off his jacket.

Killua’s back hits the bed with a little bounce and he laughs too, but his hands are firm as he puts them against Gon’s chest, holding him back. “Wait, wait. I’ve got something to tell you.”

“Something more important than sex with your new husband?”

“Kinda, yes,” is Killua’s response, and Gon raises an eyebrow at him. Before he can even open his mouth though, there’s a knock at the door.

Gon’s eyes narrow. “You got lucky,” he says, then rolls off his husband -_his husband!- _so Killua can go open the door. MIluki is on the other side, something just a touch too polite to be considered a sneer on his face.

“Mom says its time,” is all he says. He’s probably the one who spoke the least to Gon during the wedding, though not for lack of trying.

Killua huffs something in response before turning back to Gon, Milluki gone before the door even shuts. “Better get down there, I guess.”

“Why? What’s going on?” Gon asks, propping himself up on his elbows.

“There’s a…family tradition,” Killua replies, avoiding Gon’s eyes and rubbing at the back of his neck. Something about the way he says it sets off alarm bells in Gon’s mind but he says nothing. “Every time someone marries into the family we have to play a game.”

That piques Gon’s interest, always willing to indulge his inner child. “Weird, but I’m down. What’re we playing?”

“Dunno, we gotta go find out,” Killua replies with a little shrug of his shoulders. He’s still not looking at Gon but Gon chalks it up to his husband not wanting to spend more time with family. They did just spend several very long hours interacting with them nonstop.

Gon pushes up off the bed, straightening his jacket. He steps in close to Killua, giving him a quick, lingering kiss. “C’mon, lets go play so we can go to bed.”

Blue, blue eyes search his for a moment, Killua’s expression unreadable. But then he tilts his head towards the door. “Everyone should be in the music room.”

Gon snorts. “Ah, yes, because that’s a totally normal room to have in your house.”

That earns him an eye roll and a gentle shove to his shoulder, but they leave the bedroom together, arms bumping as the descend the stairs. The house really is huge, all of the hallways so wide you could drive a car through them, floors covered in thick, expensive rugs, and the walls all ornate, aged wood. It almost feels like someone’s going to try to call him ‘my lord’ at any second.

Despite being called the music room, the only instrument present is a beautiful grand piano. Hisoka is seated at the bench but turned away from keys, Illumi standing next to him with his arm draped casually over his shoulders. Milluki and Kalluto occupy a couch along one wall, Silva pouring himself a scotch, Kikyo talking quietly with him and Zeno.

Something small and dark comes rushing past Gon and throws itself into Killua’s arm, causing him to stumble back a few steps.

“Big brother!”

“Alluka!” Killua replies, all smiles as he pulls the smaller girl close and gives her a little spin. She laughs, delighted, before breaking away from him so she can hug Gon. Her form is slight in his arms but he’s thrilled by how tightly she squeezes him, the way she smiles when she pulls back and says, “Welcome to the family! We’re gonna be _best _friends.”

“Sorry about her.” The voice comes from behind him and Gon turns to see another woman approaching. Her skin is much darker than anyone else’s in the family so he immediately guesses she must be married to or dating Alluka since no family friends have been present so far. “She’s easily excitable.”

Alluka sticks her tongue out, gives Gon another squeeze, then trots off to giving her greetings elsewhere. The other woman offers her hand and Gon takes it.

“I’m Canary, Alluka’s wife. Used to be a servant for the family before,” her gaze drifts after Alluka, who Gon can hear chattering excitably to someone, “…well, her.”

Gon smiles, charmed by the obvious affection on Canary’s face. “Nice to meet you.”

“Sorry we weren’t at the wedding,” Canary says, dropping Gon’s hand. “We were told last second and couldn’t get a plane early enough to make it. Probably for the best, though.” There’s a note of bitterness in her tone that has Gon tilting his head in confusion.

“Why’s that?”

She cocks at an eyebrow at him. “Nobody told you?” When he shakes his head, still confused, she sighs loudly. “It’s not really my place to say anything, but she’s trans and her family isn’t exactly accepting.”

“Oh,” Gon replies, turning to seek Alluka out again. She’s talking to Hisoka and Illumi, Killua having joined them at some point, and she looks just as excited and happy as she had earlier. But just across the room Kikyo is frowning severely, and Milluki is obviously trying to ignore her presence entirely.

“They haven’t disowned her or anything, obviously. But things can be tense sometimes, so the less time we have to spend here the better. Killua’s really the only one to accept her completely.”

A little bit of pride swells in Gon’s chest hearing that; of course Killua would never be the kind of man to hate someone, much less a sibling, over something like her gender identity. Strange though, that a family with two, three now, of their children married off into queer relationships would ostracize a trans child. Maybe the gay battle had been fought and won before Gon got here though.

Before he can ask more about the situation or change the topic, Silva raises his scotch into the air and loudly clears his throat, drawing the room’s attention. “It’s time,” is all he says. Not ominous at all. But Gon follows as the family filters out into the hall and towards another room, this one with huge double doors covered in intricate patterns. He can’t quite make out what’s depicted in them but they’re beautiful nonetheless.

“This room is for family members only,” Silva says, glancing at Gon and giving him a little nod before he pulls both doors open. Beyond is a huge room with a sitting area off to one side and a beautiful table taking center stage, the wood a gleaming, polished black. The walls are filled with yellowing photos and old weapons; everything from crossbows and axes to ancient looking rifles with ropes of ammunition hanging next to them.

“Woah,” Gon says, belatedly remembering to follow as everyone moves past him to take a seat at the huge table.

Silve takes the head, standing behind his chair with fingers curled lightly over the back of it. His strong gaze seeks out Gon, sitting directly across from him. “As I’m sure you’ve been told, we Zoldycks are very big on tradition. And perhaps one of the oldest, and most important traditions, is the game we play on the eve of every wedding.” He turns to a smaller table tucked along the wall, filled with various decor and knickknacks, and picks up a small box.

What follows is an explanation of how the box works -you put a blank card into it, and the box spits it out again, no longer blank- and a brief history of how the box has been passed down for several generations. Gon isn’t entirely sure why it’s so important but follows along and easily accepts the box when it’s passed to him. Everyone watches him as he pushes the card in and the box starts to hum and churn in his hands. It’s not a mechanical hum. He can’t quite puzzle out _what _it sounds like, actually, but regardless the card emerges again. Gon takes it between two fingers, reading the words there printed onto it before grinning widely. He’s _great_ at this game.

“So?” Hisoka drawls from across the table. There’s a glint to his dark eyes, eagerness in the way he leans forward despite the arms crossed lazily over his chest.

Gon flips the card around so everyone else can read it. Silence descends over the table and beside him Killua’s face looses what little color it had. It feels like everyone has frozen to their seats, so quiet that if someone dropped a pin it’d sound like glass shattering.

“Hide and seek!” Gon announces excitedly. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me [here](https://scribespirare.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! come say hi =3


End file.
